Petrificus Totalus
by graygirl
Summary: A spell, and suddenly Draco gets bold... explicit slash D/H. WARNING: noncon / explicit - mature readers only!
1. Chapter 1

"Petrificus To-totalus!"

Draco had difficulties getting the spell out, so terrified was he. He had known someone was after him though he hadn't seen anyone. But that sound… What with all the things going on lately, the Death Eaters rising again, his dad and his cronies doing the secretive business for the Dark Lord, and Draco's own role in all of this, the blonde boy had felt pretty stressed out lately. He was so on edge most of the time that even the tiniest noise could give him a near heart attack—just as it had done now.

An ever so light rustle. But Draco had heard it and, blindly, he had aimed at nothing and shouted the words.

Petrificus Totalus. What the hell was wrong with him? What about some of the nastier spells? Instead of that babyish Petrificus Totalus? He scolded himself for his weakness, yet slightly shaky, he soon went on to examine the space around him for the source of the noise? Where was his follower? He couldn't surely be invisible, now could he?

No sooner had he thought it that a light breeze of wind caught somewhere a little to the left of his vision and bared the sight of a foot—a disembodied foot standing not too far from him. Startled, Draco went closer, thrusting out his wand in a shaky defensive gesture. Then, with one daring motion of his hand, he grabbed whatever invisible something was in front of him and was surprised when his fingers touched actual fabric. A second later, and he saw what, or rather who he had hit with his stuttered spell.

If that wasn't one Harry Potter…

Still too shaky and shocked to be his usual cocky self, Draco simply stood and stared at the immobile boy in front of him. An odd excitement gripped him then, and he felt his confidence return. "Well, well, Potter," he sneered, "See what we got here. Little sneak, are you?"

Harry, though, could only stare at him, unable to move, unable to say anything. Helplessly he had to watch as the blonde Slytherin kid walked up close to him, until he could feel Draco's breath on his cheeks.

"Petrified, are we, Potter?" Draco asked. And suddenly he wondered how petrified exactly a "petrified" boy could be… Never once taking his eyes off of Harry's stony face, he slowly moved his wandless hand forward until he could touch the fabric of Harry's shirt. With a yank and a mumbled spell he tore the shirt off of a frightened looking Potter. Though, maybe he imagined the "frightened" part. With a petrified person, you couldn't be sure, could you? Draco felt his excitement rise, and another feeling, too, a strange arousal, dark and forbidden. And oh so tempting. Here was Potter, completely helpless, and Draco the one in control… Oh, he would finally be able to show Potter who was the true master of the two of them. This time, Harry wouldn't be able to make a fool of him. No, not this time…

"I always wondered," he whispered, his voice nearly seducing in its gentle quietness, "in how far the human body is actually affected by a spell such as the one I was using on you. What about you, Potter? Wanna find out?"

Harry couldn't say anything, couldn't object or agree. He could only stand and wait for whatever was to come. Yet he felt an odd hot tightness rise inside of him as he saw Draco extend his hands and touch the bare skin of Harry's chest, move across it until goosebumps appeared of their own accord. Draco's eyes briefly flickered up at Harry's, then he focused his gaze on the other boys chest again, his lips curling upward when he saw Harry's nipples harden. Gently, he rolled one of them between his fingers, then stooped down to flick the other with his wanting tongue. If Harry would have been able to move, to show any form of reaction, he would have gasped. Now though, he felt the sound stuck in his throat, threatening to choke him. Ooh, he though, ooh…

He couldn't look down, since he couldn't move his head, yet all of a sudden, he felt cold air caress his now wet nipples, just as warm hands seemed to unbutton his pants. "I'm guessing you aren't all that petrified after all, huh, Potter?" Draco asked, looking up into Harry's wide eyes, from where he was busy taking the pants off of the other boy, until he was stripped completely naked and standing thus in front of the fully clothed Slytherin."Then let's see what else is not completely immobile here, now shall we?" Harry felt his cheeks grow hot with embarrassed mortification, involuntarily feeling ever more aroused as he was standing there in front of Malfoy, unable to stave his body's betrayal. Draco stood so close to him then, mere inches from his body, he felt the heat of him. And felt his own heat pool in his middle. Without looking away, Draco slid one hand down Harry's chest, down to his belly, further down, until…

… oh God, no, Harry thought, unable to help himself though, as he felt his cock stir under Draco's touch. "Oh," the blonde boy exclaimed, sounding truly surprised, and he grinned. Not so immobile, that one, huh?" he said and continued to gently stroke Harry's quickly hardening cock with one hand. He smiled at the Gryffindor in front of him, then looked down to Harry's dick in his hand. The taut engorged flesh felt hot and straining in his hand, and without thinking he used his other hand to slowly, achingly knead Potter's tight balls now, too. Harry felt heat creep up into his face, embarrassed, yet oh so aroused was he, and though he prayed to be able to make it stop, to tell his body to obey him, he wished for nothing more than final release.

His cock was pulsing in Draco's hands, his balls so tight he thought they'd burst any minute. Already, he could feel a slight dribble of precum on the tip of his cock's head and then—Draco's fingertip right on top of the tender nerve ends. He might have screamed if he had only been able to. Red hot, searing heat and pain and lust shot through him, then finally, finally…

… Draco was still simply standing there, in front of the naked boy, pumping his dick now, teasing the tip with ever more forceful strokes, ever more forceful. Then finally, he bent down, ready to take the pulsing flesh between his lips, but it took only the slightest touch of his tongue to the cockhead and Harry was gone. He came, right onto his sweet tormentor, so much cum spurting out of him that his hips started shaking of their own accord.

"Aw, look what you've done, Potter, ruined my clothes. Well, I guess I know how you can make up for it…" Draco had long since forgotten his initial fear and agitation and was now fully ready to see this through as he pleased. And so he slowly stripped out of his own clothes, presenting himself to the still immobile Gryffindor. "Like what you see?" he said, grinning, and began stroking himself leisurely, using some of Harry's smeared cum as lubricant. He came toward the other boy again, until his cock, came in contact with the other's skin. Slowly, he rubbed himself against Harry, his cock rubbing against Harry's, the hotness of Potter's member still searing, and instantly it sprang to life again, startling Draco into a laugh. "Whoa, Potter, who'd have thought you had so much stamina, huh? Well, good for you, but now is my turn. And I'm going to show you…" he hissed, suddenly jerking Harry around until Harry could feel hands on his buttocks, felt them spread his cheeks apart. In mortification and excited apprehension he waited until he felt something enter his crack, a finger, gently caressing him, gently being moved up and down his crack, up and down. Until Draco got even closer and Harry felt more fingers rub at his crack. His cock was already straining up again, up to his belly, aching for release. He felt so tight, so…

Just then, Draco took his own cock, pulsing now, hard and hot, took it and directed it between Harry's spread cheeks, but the boy was so tight, soo tight, Draco had to use his tongue first to make Potter's muscles relax enough to eventually be ready to admit his cock inside of him. Straightening up after a while, his cock leaking by then, ripe and ready, he placed himself behind the Potter kid again and pushed. Pushed

Harry felt his pupils dilate at the hardness being shoved into him. He felt a pain at first, not exactly uncomfortable, just, new and strong. He felt Draco push into him, ever and ever again, heard and felt the other one's ragged breathing, felt his one hand around his chest, where Draco absentmindedly played with Harry's nipple again, and then…

… the thrusts got ever more violent, stronger, quicker, Harry felt a scream stuck in his throat, felt his cock start spurting again, humiliating him, seconds before he felt Draco bite his neck, felt he blonde boy's shuddering orgasm with his own body, felt Draco's cock grow limp inside of him. Moaning, Draco eventually slid his dick out of the other boy and stumbled against the wall for support, resting there, breathlessly until he felt steady enough to dress himself. With a sigh, he tucked himself in, the tender skin of his cock still sensitive to the touch and making him shudder, yet he knew there couldn't be an encore. Not now, and with that, he mockingly stroked Harry's cock again until it hardened yet again. Then, to Harry's horror, he said, "Well, that was fun, wasn't it? But I should really call Madam Pomfrey now, don't you think, or, maybe Professor Snape? Someone needs to sort you out again, after all… I wonder what they'll think when they find you like this, all naked, and oh so hard…"

And with a last mocking smile, Draco turned and loudly called for Professor Snape…


	2. Chapter 2

Days later, Harry finally got an opportunity for revenge. And oh, he would take his sweet time with that. He only needed to think back to that embarrassing moment when Professor Snape had discovered him standing immobile in the hallway, his erection sticking out for the world—and his teacher—to see. How Snape had sneered at him and taken his sweet time before releasing Harry from the spell that bound him.

So, when—by chance—he found Draco in the Room of Requirement one night, busy practicing the Patronus spell of all possible things, Harry couldn't help grinning with anticipation.

"Hello, Draco," he said sweetly, causing the blond boy to whirl around and stare at him dumbfounded.

"Potter," he said, and Harry could see him grow uncomfortable. Before Draco could so much as raise his wand and point it at Harry, the latter had already cried out his own spell, though. It had come to him easily, naturally, for could it really be any other spell but Petrificus Totalus? Harry smiled as he watched Draco freeze.

"That's me," he whispered nonchalantly and slowly walked over to his opponent. "Well, Malfoy, ever hear of that proverb? You know, revenge is a dish best served cold?" The question lingered in the air, between them, as Harry finally reached the other boy and gently prodded him with his wand.

Draco would have flinched, but he couldn't move one muscle. He couldn't say a thing, couldn't do anything. Oh, no, he thought. This is not happening. So this is what Harry must have felt like… Draco noticed his breathing go erratic and he couldn't do anything about that, either. Try to remain calm, he told himself. But how could he, if he didn't know what Potter would do to him. If he didn't know whether Potter would really dare to do anything remotely reminiscent of what Draco had done to him.

And then he heard Harry mutter another spell, and not even a second later, his shirt had lost all buttons, exposing his naked chest. "Aah," Harry hissed and moved a hand to touch the warm flesh, run his hand over Draco's smooth chest, feel the beat of his heart quicken. "Huh," he made, sounding surprised, "I guess someone's heart is really racing… Does this turn you on, Draco? Do you like being the passive one for once? Huh?" Harry chuckled lightly as he continued running his hand over Malfoy's creamy white skin. He stared into the other's eyes as he lightly pinched his nipples, feeling them grow hard. He licked his lips, feeling arousal course through his body at the thought of being able to do anything he wanted to the Slytherin in front of him. Already his dick was straining against his pants, begging for release.

But not yet, first, Harry wanted to have his way with Draco's body, wanted to see what reactions his petrified body would show. He ducked down a little, flicked out his tongue to play with Draco's nipples, tasting them, sucking at them, hard. Then he slowly moved his hands down to the zipper of Draco's pants, and, unzipping them, he moved one hand down the other's boxers, where Draco's hard dick already welcomed him.

"Oooh," Harry exclaimed, grinning up at Draco, whose cheeks where flushed in a mix of mortification and obvious arousal. "You really want this, huh? You want me… So, let's free you of your pants, shall we?" With that, he shoved Draco's pants and boxers down, baring his flesh to the cool air around them. Taking Draco's cock in both his hands, he started rubbing up and down it, gently at first, than harder, until it quivered, leaking precum. Achingly slowly, Harry rubbed the wet and glistening dickhead with his thumb, slow round after round, after round, until…

… Draco's breath hitched. He was sure he'd come any second now, but then, and quite suddenly, Harry let go of his hot, pulsing member, only to undress himself, until he stood completely naked before Draco. "Like what you see?" he mocked, and Draco was glad he couldn't say anything. Because, yes! He did like what he saw, that perfect body, that straining erection which nearly lay flat against Harry's taut stomach… He so wanted to touch it, feel it…

… and then he did, as Potter's body pressed against his, his erection rubbing against Draco's, rubbing, making Draco's cock twitch and leak, and sear with a white heat that nearly seemed to consume him, until he saw Harry staring down. He grabbed Draco's dick again, circled it with his slender fingers, and—squeezed. Oh god, he squeezed, and again, put his thumb on his tip and rubbed. Rubbed, until Draco's body strained out through his dick, making him jerk and jerk, his cum landing all over Harry's stomach and chest, until Draco felt spent and exhausted, his body still shaking with the afterglow for some more minutes.

And Harry only laughed.

"Glad you liked it. But if I remember correctly, we did something else last time, didn't we? And I don't really wanna miss out on that. Do you?" he asked, teasingly, all the while kneading his own erection, Draco's alarmed gaze all the turn on he needed, really. He took his sweet time rounding the boy until he came to stand right behind him. Nibbling at the other's neck playfully, he allowed his cock to rest between Draco's cheeks while with one hand grabbing his balls. "You're so tight, Malfoy. So tight. I wonder whether that only holds true of your balls…"

Oh hell, Draco thought, oh fucking hell… He felt his dick grow hard again, painfully so, and Potter hadn't even started anything yet. Oooooh…

Harry began running his leaking cock up and down Draco's crack, up and down, up. And down, smearing it. Then, he used his fingers, teasing Draco's puckered hole, teasing. He inserted one finger first, went in and out, feeling Draco's breath stutter, then inserted a second, a third, scissoring the Slytherin open, preparing him, making him go wide until eventually, Harry positioned himself right behind the other boy and guided his cock into this wonderful firm and tight ass.

He felt sooo good, so tight, so warm. Harry grabbed the other's hips and pushed into him, and out, and in again. He felt like he could go on and on and on. Then his left hand searched for Draco's cock, which he found hard and leaking again, and the poor kid's balls so tight it must hurt.

Squeezing the other's dick hard, harder, teasing the tip, Harry continued shoving his own cock up, up into Draco until he couldn't hold back anymore and felt himself exploding inside Draco, just as Draco's dick started spurting out come in a second orgasm. His dick finally, slowly, growing limp inside of Draco, Harry allowed himself some time to let his senses come back…

After what felt like an eternity, he finally took himself out of the other boy and, getting dressed, stared at the blond kid.

"You think we're even now?" he asked, grinning, eyeing Draco. Then he straightened, kissed Draco ferociously, pinched his nipples yet again, and grabbed his dick in a parting gesture. Instantly it sprang up again. Oooh, this must hurt…

"Who do you think I should call, huh, Draco? Snape? Nah, I don't think so… Hermione on the other hand…"

He saw the other's eyes go wide, and laughing, he left the Room, leaving the door open as he called out for a certain someone to see what he had found…


End file.
